


It's Complicated

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, excessive use of the word hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: It’s New Years; and you are reflecting on how much you really just can’t stand Rob Benedict.





	It's Complicated

You couldn’t stand him. No matter how often you had to be around him, no matter how much everyone else loved him; friends, fans, co-workers… you couldn’t bring yourself to get on their level. Your friends often asked why you disliked Rob so much. You never meant to make it obvious, but they saw it and you were certain Rob noticed as well.

“It’s complicated,” you’d say, not really able to offer a real explanation for your feelings toward him. You were never quite sure exactly what it was about him that had you on edge every time he was around, but you just figured he was one of the few people who actually managed to irritate you somehow.

It was New Year’s Eve; you were at Briana’s house, along with many of your friends for the annual New Year’s party. You were grateful that so many people were here, mostly because Rob was here, and you wanted to do all you could to avoid him. It was easy to do since there were so many other people to talk to who weren’t annoying.

You stood in a corner, chatting with Ruth and Matt. It was already getting close to midnight, and for some reason, your eyes kept wandering in Rob’s direction; who at this point was talking and laughing with another group of people. _‘God, he is so annoying,’_ you thought to yourself. You frowned as you watched him smile, laughing hard at whatever little joke the group was engaged in. He really did look stupid tonight. You gave him a once-over, noting that he was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a white button up, and one of his stupid vests. It was nothing unusual for him, but he actually looked extra handsome tonight and the fact that you thought so disgusted you.

“Rob, Y/N,” Briana called out from the kitchen, “do you think the two of you can get along for a minute and go get more drinks from the garage?”

You rolled your eyes, irritated that she happened to lump you and Rob together in the drink retrieval party. If anyone knew how much you couldn’t stand Rob, it was her, and she was always managing to make sure that you were around him as much as possible for some reason.

You saw Rob glance over to you, seemingly terrified that he’d have to spend a few minutes with someone who hated his guts, but he obliged anyway; following you as you made your way down the hallway. You had to hand it to the man, even if he knew that you didn’t like him, he tried his hardest to get on your good side. He was always paying you compliments and helping you out when he could.

“Watch out for the mistletoe,” Briana shouted down the hallway with a laugh. You and Rob had made it about halfway when you both stopped and looked up. Sure enough, there hung the mistletoe, right above you and Rob.

“Who leaves mistletoe up after Christmas?” You mumbled, “That’s stupid, it’s New Year’s Eve, all of this is over now.”

“What? You don’t engage in the holiday traditions?” Rob asked. You took your eyes away from the ceiling, looking right at him as he stood a few inches from you; both of you caught directly under the mistletoe.

“Sure, I do…” you replied, suddenly feeling nervous, “but technically, the holidays are over.”

“New Year’s is a holiday,” he argued.

“Hardly.”

“I mean, I’m big on tradition. It’s kind of a big deal to me.”

“Mistletoe is a big deal to you?”

“Well, the tradition of it is anyway,” his eyes met yours again and he gave you a soft smile. You felt your heart race just then, unsure as to why just being this close to this man had you on edge. You assumed it was because you hated him so much.

“You do know that mistletoe is a parasitic plant, right? It’s also poisonous,” you explained, “Not exactly romantic.”

“Yeah, but it also represents love and friendship.”

“Thanks for the history lesson,” you mumbled.

“Why do you hate me so much?” He asked bluntly. You looked at him again, sort of thrown off by the almost sad look in those stupid blue eyes as he waited for your answer.

“Hate is a strong word,” you replied softly.

“Well, then why don’t like me?”

You stood there, dumbfounded. Despite the fact that you had spent so much time telling everyone that you found Rob be annoying and unbearable; you never thought that he’d confront you about it. The man was really shy and awkward, he seemed to avoid confrontation at any cost, yet here he was, calling you out on the fact that maybe you weren’t so nice to him.

“It’s not that I don’t like you…” you started, trying to find the right words, “You’re just really annoying.”

“How am I annoying?” He laughed.

You bit your lip, not sure if you should even say anything. You could easily tell him how you hated his stupid smile that made your stomach hurt every time you had to see it, or that you hated the way he laughed at stupid things. You could tell him that you thought he looked stupid when he wore that stupid brown leather jacket and that his jeans were almost too tight and in turn, sometimes made you stare at his ass when you really didn’t want to. You thought about telling him that you hated his music and you couldn’t stand to listen to his voice when he sang, especially when it was a love song because hearing his voice sing those songs in particular made your chest ache and you only assumed it was because he was so terrible at singing. And then there were those blue eyes, the one thing that you probably hated most about him. You could tell him that you couldn’t stand his eyes, especially the way they shined when he gave one of his annoying smiles; those adorable crinkles forming in the corners when something really made him happy. _Wait, did you say adorable? You meant to say annoying._

“There’s just something about you,” was all you could manage to say.

“Well, I think I’m going to kiss you right now, even if you can’t stand me,” he said. “Because of tradition and all.” You waited, sort of shocked at his words as he moved closer to you.

“I’m going to hate it,” you breathed out.

“You’re not going to stop me?” He replied, raising his brow at you in a way that made your heart race. His stupid face always made your body react in weird ways, and you definitely hated him for it.

“Maybe if you’re kissing me then I won’t have to listen to you talk anymore, which might make me hate you less.”

He grinned at you, that stupid sly grin that he gave when he was about to do something adorable. Before you could protest, he had his lips on yours and you froze. Since you disliked him so much, you were slightly thrown off since kissing him wasn’t supposed to feel so… nice. Your heart began to race, your head dizzy, and your hands trembled as you inadvertently brought them up to his face. You let your fingers brush against his beard, maybe stopping to focus on that stupid gray patch that you absolutely hated before you snaked your arms around his neck, letting your hands card themselves through his hair, which you also found to be annoying given how adorably curly it was.

Before anything else could even register, you realized that the two of you were definitely making out. His tongue, that you definitely never thought about before, ever; was tasting yours as his hands gripped your waist. You could feel him pulling you as close to him as possible and all you could think about was the way his beard scratched your face, which was annoying; and how soft his lips felt against yours, also annoying.

You had all but forgotten that it was so close to midnight; until you could hear the background blur of the end of the countdown in the other room. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… then the roar of cheering and shouts of Happy New Year ringing through the house. Yet, here you were, still entangled in Rob’s arms, his lips still working feverishly against yours.

You had ended one year kissing him, and started the next still kissing him. This wasn’t the way you had pictured your new year.

When the kiss ended; for some reason, Rob placed his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes with a grin on his face. You felt breathless, legs weak as you continued to keep your arms wrapped around his neck for support. You figured that you had had too much to drink and that was why you suddenly felt so woozy. The way you were feeling wasn’t because of Rob at all.

“You still hate me?” He asked.

“Definitely,” you replied, voice barely a whisper.

“We could sneak off to one of these rooms,” he said as he gripped your hips tightly. “You could hate me some more there if you want.”

“I would love that,” you replied with a loopy grin.

You let him take your hand and lead you into one of the vacant rooms where you made sure to lock the door behind you. You went right back to kissing him; something that was now beginning to feel amazingly annoying.

You didn’t object as his hands worked at removing your shirt; because your hands went immediately for his belt, undoing it so that you could get to undoing his jeans. Rob broke his lips from yours for a moment as things began to get heated.

“You have a weird way of showing how much you dislike me,” he said.

You considered this, sort of annoyed that he was even talking during all of this. Maybe you did have a strange way of expressing your dislike for him right now. It’s not that you necessarily hated him, it was more along the lines that you hated the way that he made you feel sometimes. You couldn’t tell him that though.

“It’s complicated,” you replied, pulling his face back to yours to shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
